Vinsmoke Judge
|affiliation = Rodzina Vinsmoke; Królestwo Germy; Germa 66 |occupation = Król; Przywódca Germy 66; Naukowiec; Najemnik Dowódca Germy 66 |status = Aktywny |debut = Rozdział 832; Odcinek 793 |relatives = Vinsmoke Sora (żona) Vinsmoke Reiju (córka) Vinsmoke Ichiji (syn) Vinsmoke Niji (syn) Vinsmoke Sanji (syn) Vinsmoke Yonji (syn) |weapons = Włócznia Raid Suit |japanese voice = Hideyuki Hori }} Vinsmoke Judge – król Królestwa Germy, główny przywódcą Germy 66 i ojciec rodziny Vinsmoke, co czyni go biologicznym ojcem Sanjiego. Jest też uzdolnionym naukowcem i byłym współpracownikiem najlepszego naukowca Rządu Globalnego, Vegapunka. Wygląd Judge jest wysokim mężczyzną z bardzo długimi, jasnymi włosami sięgającymi do bioder. Ma długie, cienkie czarne wąsy, które stoją jak kolce w górę i małą brodę. Nosi jasną pelerynę, ciemną szatę z numerem 66 na dole, pas z numerem 66 na klamrze, ciemne rękawice i hełm wojownika. Trzynaście lat temu, Judge nosił ten samo strój co obecnie, tylko z odwróconymi kolorami. Galeria Vinsmoke_Judge_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Judge'a w mandze. Judge_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Judge'a z anime. Judge_Past_Outfit.png|Strój Judge'a we wspomnieniach Sanjiego. Judge_Wedding_Outfit.png|Strój Judge'a podczas ślubu. Judge_Thousand_Storm.png|Judge w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Podobnie jak córka Judgei ma wielki szacunek do siły i przywilejów, które pochodzą z ćwiczeń. Uważa on, że mężczyźni powinni mówić tylko siłą fizyczną. Ceni swoich synów, tylko, gdy udowodnią swoją siłę; z tego powodu jest dumny z Yonjiego, ale nie chciał interweniować, gdy bracia Sanjiego zastraszali go. mały|200px|Judge rozpacza. Garuda również ceni i pragnie władzy, pragnąc zdobyć całe North Blue jak kiedyś jego przodkowie. Z powodu typowej wyniosłości królewskiej odrzuca Sanjiego jako swojego syna, gdy dowiaduje się, że "obrzydliwym" przyzwyczajeniu swojego syna do gotowania dla innych; według niego robienie czegoś takiego jest równe służeniu innym, co uważa za "pod" królewskie. Pomimo tego sposobu myślenia Judge ma mało honoru i nie zawaha się użyć w walce nieuczciwej sztuczki, aby wygrać jak np. w walce jeden na jednego z Sanjim przebił swojego podwładnego, aby zaatakować niespodziewanie syna. Jest również niezwykle okrutny, nie zadowolił się demoralizując syna przed rodzeństwem, ale strasznie ukarał Sanjiego wkładając mu metalową maskę i zamykając go w ciemności, w klatce. Relacje Rodzina Sanji mały|200px|Judge pozwala Sanjiemu opuścić rodzinę. Kiedy jego trzeci syn, Sanji opuścił rodzinę jako dziecko, ciągle go ścigał, używając Globalnego Rządu i Marynarki, aby go zlokalizować. Manipulował systemem nagród, aby zapewnić jego bezpieczny powrót. Pomimo tego, wszystko zostało zrobione, aby zrealizować jego marzenie podbicia North Blue. W celu dopełnienia sojuszu z Charlotte Linlin, która dałaby mu moc do spełnienia swoich ambicji, zmusił Sanjiego do poślubienia jednej z jej córek, spełniając warunki. Ojca i syna łączy wspólna niechęć do siebie. Sanji nazywa Garudę "bękartem", i odmawia uznania go za ojca, a ojciec mówi Sanjiemu, że nigdy nie uznał go za swojego syna. Zgodnie ze swoim szacunkiem do wytrzymałości, Judge stwierdził, że Sanji nawet jako dziecko był bezwartościowy i nie potrafił obronić się przed braćmi, przez co ukarał go zamykając w klatce i zakładając mu maskę. Jednak (tak jak Yonji i Reiju) okazał zdziwienie, że Sanji jako osoba dorosła jest bardziej wytrzymały, wyrażając swoje niedowierzanie, że potrafił użyć Dominacji. Reiju mały|200px|lewo|Judge przytula czwórkę swoich ukochanych dzieci. Córka Judgego pokazuje wielki szacunek dla swojego ojca; gdy Sanji potępia decyzje Judgego na wznoszenie swoich gloryfikowanych zdjęć w całym zamku królewskim, Reiju odpowiedziała, że to po prostu pokazuje, że ojciec jest człowiekiem wielkiej władzy i sławy. Reiju również założyła Sanjiemu wybuchową bransoletkę na rozkaz ojca, stawiając lojalność do ojca, powyżej jakiegokolwiek powiązania z młodszym bratem. Ichiji Judge bardzo ceni swojego "ukochanego" najstarszego syna i jest szczęśliwy, że może mu powierzyć dowodzenie nad Germa 66. Zaakceptował, że Ichiji (podobnie jak Niji i Yonji) zastraszali Sanjiego jako dzieci, a następnie odmówił ślubu jednej z córek Big Mom z nim, nawet pomimo sojuszu politycznego. Kiedy Ichiji informował Sanjiego, że zhańbił rodzinę swoim niekrólewskim zachowaniem, Judge pochwalił swojego syna mówiąc, że logika Ichijiego była "bez zarzutu". Niji Podobnie jak w przypadku Ichijiego, Judge również ceni swojego drugiego syna i chętnie powierza siły Germa 66 mu w sytuacjach bojowych. Zaakceptował, że Niji (podobnie jak Ichiji i Yonji) zastraszali Sanjiego jako dzieci, a następnie odmówił ślubu jednej z córek Big Mom z nim, nawet pomimo sojuszu politycznego. Pomimo szacunku do swojego drugiego syna, Judge zatrzymuje Nijiego przed kopaniem Sanjiego, bo nie chce by uległ uszkodzeniu przed ślubem. Niji jest posłuszny ojcu do tego stopnia, że powstrzymał kopnięcie za rozkazem ojca, pomimo wielkiej nienawiści do brata. Żona Niewiele wiadomo na temat relacji Judge'a z jego zmarłą żoną. Zauważył, że minęło wiele czasu od kiedy powiedziała coś do Sanjiego. Jenak nie wydaje się, by przeszkadzała mu jego nieobecność, i chce robić różne rzeczy pomimo jej braku, bo pod względem ambicji nie widzi nic do uzyskania przez kontynuacje dziedzictwa zmarłej osoby i nie chce by jego dzieci ją naśladowały. Yonji Judge zdaje się szanować swojego najmłodszego syna, pytając Sanjiego co mu zrobił powiedział, że jego siła jest ogromna. Sanji odpowiedział, że jego siła po prostu jest większa. Uważa Yonjiego razem ze swoimi najstarszymi synami za cennych i mimo chęci stworzenia sojuszu z Big Mom nie chce, aby poślubili kogoś z jej rodziny. Podwładni Judge nie dba zbytnio o sowich podwładnych, np. nakazał im zablokować atak Sanjiego lub nawet przebił jednego z nich włócznią, aby zaatakować niespodziewanie swojego syna. Sojusznicy Vegapunk Wrogowie Big Mom Judge chce sojuszu z Charlotte Linlin i jej siły, która w połączeniu z jego pozwoli mu łatwo zawładnąć nad North Blue. Ale jako osobę nie lubi jej i nazywa "wariatką" i nie chce, aby jego ulubione dzieci brały ślub z członkami jej rodziny. Przed nią, Judge udaje pełną przyjaźni i szacunku reakcje, choć całym sercem zgadza się na małżeństwo ich dzieci, by umocnić sojusz. Po ślubie zamierza zrobić z Pudding zakładnika, by upewnić się, że Big Mom dwukrotnie nie pokrzyżuje mu planów. Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza Judge jest bardzo apatyczny wobec załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, najprawdopodobniej z powodu jego królewskich wartości i rozgniewał się, gdy Sanji powiedział, że woli poświęcić swoją rodzinę, aby być w załodze. Judge później rozpoznał niesławnego Monkey D. Luffy'ego jak wpadł do ich wozu i próbował namówić Sanjiego do powrotu do załogi, lecz tylko obserwował uważnie swojego syna, czekając jaka będzie jego reakcja. Kiedy Sanji został zmuszony do zbicia swojego kapitana, a Nami uderzyła go na pożegnanie, Judge stwierdził, że Sanji zerwał swoje "bezużyteczne więzi". Historia mały|200px|Judge pokonuje czterech władców podczas podboju czterech narodów. W młodości Vinsmoke Judge był genialnym naukowcem pracującym w grupie naukowców pod przewodnictwem samego Vegapunka. Grupa odkryła zasady działania i mutacji ludzkiego DNA dzięki czemu odkryli proces sztucznego tworzenia ludzi. Globalny Rząd odkrył jednak ich działalność i zdecydował, że taka wiedza jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Vegapunk został aresztowany a reszta naukowców uciekła w różne strony świata. Vinsmoke Judge zdołał uciec razem z wynikami badań i kontynuował eksperymenty. Kiedyś, w przeszłości Judge brał udział w wydarzeniu zwanym podbojem czterech państw, w którym pokonał czterech królów na North Blue. mały|200px|lewo|Judge kara Sanjiego za jego zachowanie. Choć Sanji był zastraszany przez braci i zmuszany do podawania jedzenia tym, których uważają za szczury, Judge nie wykazał troski o Sanjiego, uznając go za bezwartościowego i hańbą dla rodziny. mały|200px|Judge pozwala Sanjiemu opuścić rodzinę. Kiedy Sanji opuścił rodzinę w młodym wieku, Judge nieustannie dążył do znalezienia go. Gdy Sanji zdobył pierwszą nagrodę, jego ojciec wysłał Marynarkę i łowcę głów za jego synem. Jednak ze względu na słaby rysunek w liście gończym, wszyscy gonili Duvala, zamiast Sanjiego. kiedy list gończy Sanjiego miał być zaktualizowany i miała być pokazana jego prawdziwa twarz, Judge zwiększył nagrodę o 100,000,000 i zmienił stan Sanjiego z "żywy lub martwy" na "tylko żywy". Fabuła Porwanie Sanjiego Judge i Big Mom zawiązali sojusz między Germa 66 a załogi Big Mom i zmusili Sanjiego, aby poślubił 35. córkę Big Mom, Charlotte Pudding, co oficjalnie utworzy sojusz. Inwazja Słomkowych na Whole Cake Island Po tym jak Germa 66 zaczęła się zbierać na Tortową Wyspę, Judge ponownie spotkał się z Sanjim. Starał się mówić spokojnie, gdy Sanji powiedział, że nie uzna go za swojego ojca. Judge spytał się syna, co zrobił Yonjiemu, bo ma on wielką siłę, ale Sanji powiedział, że stał się silniejszy. Ojciec kazał mu wyjść ma dwór, aby mogli rozwiązać te sprawy przez siłę fizyczną. mały|200px|lewo|Judge walczy ze swoim synem, Sanjim. Judge i Sanji zaczęli walczyć, a Sanji nadal nie uznawał swojej dawnej rodziny. Judge był bardzo zaskoczony jego siłą i tym, że potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia. Przed walką zaoferował mu miecz, ale jego syn trzymał się przysięgi, że nigdy nie użyje rąk do walki. Następnie Judge użył włóczni i nowoczesnej technologii do stopniowego obezwładniania syna, który aktywował Diable Jambe i zaczął atakować. Jednak jego ojciec miał dużo podwładnych i stworzył z nich ściany między nimi, przebijając jednego włócznią i atakując Sanjiego prądem. Judge później rozmawiał z Sanjim jak jeszcze był leczony przez Reiju i mówił, że sojusz rodziny Vinsmoke z załogą Big Mom da im gwarancje na podbój North Blue. Potem powiedział Sanjiemu, że nigdy nie widział w nim syna. Kiedy Sanji był rozproszony tymi słowami, Judge kazał Reiju założyć mu bransoletkę z bombą, do której klucz ma tylko Big Mom. mały|200px|Rodzina Vinsmoke wita się z Big Mom i Pudding. mały|200px|lewo|Rodzina Vinsmoke udaje się na ślub. mały|200px|Rodzina Vinsmoke na muszce rodziny Charlotte. mały|200px|lewo|Judge i jego rodzina uratowani przez Sanjiego. mały|200px|Big Mom uderza Judge'a. Umiejętności i moce Władza polityczna Jako król Królestwa Germa, Judge ma władze nad swoimi podwładnymi i jest członkiem Reverie. Judge zdaje się też mieć przynajmniej częściową potęgę wewnątrz lub przez Globalny Rząd, bo może wpływać na nagrody Marynarki i wydawać im bezpośrednie rozkazy. Na razie nie wiadomo, czy wszyscy królowie mają taką władze polityczną, choć jest mało prawdopodobne, bo Nefertari Cobra, król Alabasty, był nerwowy, że Marynarka odkryje, że Vivi pojechała z Słomkowymi, podczas gdy Geruda otwarcie kazał zmienić na liście gończym syna z "żywy lub martwy" na "tylko żywy". Jako dowódca Germa 66 ma również ogromne wojsko ludzi, któremu może rozkazywać. Judge kiedyś poprowadził swoją armię na walkę z czterema królami North Blue i pokonał ich, pokazuje jego potęgę. Jego pozycja i dotychczasowe działania sprawiły, że Geruda jest niesławny w całym podziemiu. Umiejętności fizyczne Judge ma wzorową siłę fizyczną, walczył na równo z synem, Sanjim, piratem, za którego głowę dostać można było 177,000,000 za głowę, ostatecznie pokonując go używając podwładnych i najnowocześniejszej technologii. Potrafi wysoko skakać, jeszcze wyżej, gdy wspomaga się odrzutowymi dyszami na końcu butów. Nie wiadomo czy potrafi używać Dominacji, ale wie co to jest, co pokazał w walce z synem. Bronie Jako broń Judge dzierży włócznie. Poza tym włada najnowszą technologią rodziny Vinsmoke, którą ma we włóczni, butach, rękawicach i innych kawałkach zbroi. Techniki * Elektromagnetyczny Crack (電磁クラック Denji Kurakku, dosłowne znaczenie: "elektromagnetyczne pęknięcie"): Judge elektryzuje swoją lewą stopę i uderza nią w przeciwnika. * Blaster (ブラスター Burasutā): Judge kopie swojego przeciwnika, wspomagając się silnikiem odrzutowym zamontowanym na tyle stopy, dzięki czemu wzmacnia siłę kopnięcia. * Elektromagnetyczny Shaft (電磁シャフト Denji Shafuto, dosłowne znaczenie: "elektromagnetyczny grot"): Judge koncentruje energię elektryczną w końcówce swojej włóczni, odrzucając przeciwnika. Główne walki * Królestwo Germy kontra cztery nienazwane kraje ** Judge kontra czterech nienazwanych królów (niepokazana) * Judge kontra Vinsmoke Sanji * Judge kontra Charlotte Linlin i Zeus * Germa 66 kontra załoga Big Mom (wyspa Cacao) Niekanoniczne walki * Judge kontra Tablet, Charlotte Joscarpone i Charlotte Mascarpone (Tortowy Pałac) Ciekawostki * "Garuda" to mityczny ptak w hinduizmie i buddyzmie, znany jako król ptaków, pierwszy ptak. Znaki, którymi zapisano przydomek Judge'a (怪鳥) oznaczają dosłownie "potworny ptak". Nawigacja ca:Vinsmoke Judge en:Vinsmoke Judge es:Vinsmoke Judge fr:Vinsmoke Judge id:Vinsmoke Judge it:Vinsmoke Judge pt:Vinsmoke Judge Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Vinsmoke Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Postacie z Królestwa Germy